


До совершенства

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: До совершенства ещё далеко.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 13
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	До совершенства

Сквало ненавидит аэропорты с их шумом и толкотнёй. С фальшивой радостью встречи и безумно дорогим дрянным кофе. С ввинчивающимися в уши криками на всех языках и дикторами, не способными внятно произнести ни слова. С толпами потерявшихся, не нашедшихся и кого-то ожидающих.

Сквало ненавидит ждать.

Улыбка Ямамото при виде его становится ещё шире, хоть это и кажется невозможным. Он радостно машет рукой и вопит на пол-аэропорта: «Хээй!», — с ужасным японским акцентом. Сквало сдерживает себя, чтобы не уткнуться лицом в ладонь, хватает Ямамото за воротник, оттаскивает от толпы прилетевших и встречающих.

— Пошли уже! — резко бросает он, откидывая с лица прядь волос.

— Нас работа ждёт, а он тормозит, — продолжает ворчать Сквало, усаживаясь на водительское место.

Ямамото беззаботно смеётся, закинув руки за голову, и в красках, не упуская ни одного «вжух», «хнии» и «тц-тц-тц», описывает полёт. Открывает окно и довольно жмурится от порывов тёплого ветра, треплющего его волосы. Сквало смотрит на него краем глаза, благо, может себе это позволить — не первый год за рулём.

Ямамото — совсем ещё сопляк. И выглядит так, будто не на миссию по устранению едет, а снимается в дурацком молодёжном кино, где всё кончается беззаботной дружеской вечеринкой у костра, разумеется, на пляже и под звёздным небом. Сквало тихо вздыхает и качает головой: на кой чёрт ему выдали напарника, да ещё и такого, неясно. Видимо, для того, чтобы дать мальчишке почувствовать, что такое настоящая жизнь мафии.

«Будто невинности его лишить послали», — усмехается Сквало, начиная слегка барабанить пальцами по кожаным вставкам на руле. Ямамото от этого весь подбирается, но улыбаться и нести чушь не перестаёт. Сквало хищно ухмыляется, предвкушая забавное зрелище.

Цель, откровенно говоря, жалкая. Из тех, об кого меч марать брезгуешь. Но заказ есть заказ. Сквало протягивает бинокль Ямамото, хмуря брови и вполголоса корректируя имеющийся план. Ямамото несколько минут изучает обстановку, после чего вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Ты работаешь, я страхую, — поясняет Сквало, улыбаясь так, что становится ясно: если подстраховка понадобится, то будет стоить она нескольких недель, проведённых в больничной палате.

Ямамото быстро кивает, по привычке чешет в затылке, видимо, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, и, уходя на позицию, с солнечной улыбкой бросает через плечо «Справлюсь». Сквало с сомнением качает головой и тактично не припоминает удар тупой стороной катаны. Когда Ямамото облажается, тогда и напомнит.

...От вида Ямамото, стоящего над умоляющей сохранить ей жизнь жертвой, у Сквало перехватывает дыхание. Среди его окружения нет людей, не замаравших рук в крови, но истинных, прирождённых убийц даже среди них единицы. Не маньяков, не психопатов, не киллеров, волнующихся лишь о размере награды, а тех, кому будто сам бог при рождении велел взять в руки оружие и убивать себе подобных. Сквало любуется прищуренными в напряжении потемневшими глазами и расслабленными, наконец-то не сложенными в улыбку губами. Сквало наслаждается молниеносным взмахом катаны и глухим стуком упавшей на землю отрубленной головы. Сквало с трудом берёт себя в руки, подавляя восхищение и демонстрируя лишь заинтересованность.

— Ну, как? — спрашивает Ямамото, говоря словно о бейсбольной тренировке.

— До совершенства далеко, — хмыкает Сквало, кивая на джинсы Ямамото. — Весь перемазался, сопляк.

В ответ тот недоумённо хлопает глазами, разглядывая бурые пятна. Сейчас он снова выглядит героем дурацкой комедии. Сквало усмехается, на секунду представив, каким Ямамото станет через несколько лет тренировок и совместных миссий. Он быстро восстанавливает вновь сбившееся дыхание и открывает пассажирскую дверь. Ямамото заскакивает на сидение, широко улыбаясь.

«До совершенства ещё далеко», — думает Сквало, обещая себе, что обязательно сделает из Ямамото это самое совершенство.


End file.
